


Draecember 2017 Day Eighteen: Turning to the Darkside

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [18]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood and Gore, Burning Legion - Freeform, Choking, Fighting, First taste of combat, draecember2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: Jen has joined the Legion and after months of training in her new form is hungry for combat. Fortunately, a nearby planet has been picked out for the Eredar to test their prowess, with a guest waiting in the shadows, evaluating.





	Draecember 2017 Day Eighteen: Turning to the Darkside

Tucked away in a corner of the universe was a small, dwarf planet. Barely bigger than a moon, it housed a small settlement on it one hospitable side while the rest of the planet was either much too warm or cold for life. The denizens of this planet kept to themselves and nobody really knew why they were here. Were they playthings of the Titans used in experiments on a dwarf planet? An advanced race that somehow wanted to get away from it all and ended up here? That much didn't matter, as what was on the inside of this planet was what was intriguing. Rumours spread like wildfire among the Burning Legion that Sargeras had located a planet with a Titan world soul in it, the dwarf planet itself. This was the first discovery since the Eredar had joined the Legion. Months prior, the Eredar were given an offer to join Sargeras and his crusade. Many joined, while others fled, namely the Prophet Velen. Now branded as traitors, these Eredar were fleeing from Kil’jaeden and his fleet while the rest of the Eredar people were put to work, including Jen. Once an ally of Velen, she saw the raw power given to Kil’jaeden and Archimonde and how this gift was the future of their people. It made them strong, beautiful, powerful, cunning and inspired the confidence in her to step forward and accept. Her body was transformed that day. She grew up to ten feet tall, hulking wings grotesquely mutated out of her back giving her a powerful look. The fel energy surged through her, giving her unnatural strength and chiseling her muscles to peak performance. Her mind was sharpened to the fel energy around her, an unlimited source provided by Sargeras himself to his armies, a vast array of deadly incantations open to her. However, the legion was looking for her to prove her loyalty, given her past as an ally of Velen. Already, the fel energy was making her dependent, the same effect it had on all Eredar that joined, enough to keep them loyal. Still, a test was in order to make sure these more stubborn recruits really had it in them to stay with the Burning Legion.

Jen stood in ranks, surrounded on all sides by various members of the Legion. Mostly Eredar, flanked by Felguards, Felhounds, Mo’arg, Shivarra, anyone that the Legion could throw, the army waited in the bottom of the Legion cruiser as it touched down on the dwarf planet. The orders were simple, the Eredar were the star of the show. Led by an Annihilon that had seen thousands of battles, the Eredar were to demonstrate their might in conquering the city on this dwarf planet with the other Legion forces. Not only was their strength being tested, but their loyalty as well. Any insubordination would later have to be “worked out” of them, or simply have them removed from the picture. The door slowly opened and the ugly Pit Lord belched a cry, raising his spear to the sky and marching forward. Everyone began to move out and Jen felt her hooves touch planetside for the first time. Such confidence surrounded the army as the moved towards the gate of the city. Up ahead, defenders scrambled to mount a defense, but they clearly hadn’t been expecting this. Soon, the Annihilon had broken through the gates and the real fighting began. Jen noticed a haze surrounding the dwarf planet is she moved in, like the sun that had been out before was blocked. A quick glance skyward showed a dirty brown smoke floating around the planet, almost watching and observing what was going on. 

She drew her sword as a defender wildly came towards her. She easily deflected his wild sing and cut him clean in half. She looked down and smiled as the life faded from his eyes. It felt good, almost too good, to be killing. All the months of training against other Eredar were boring. Every time it seemed like she could display her strength over a peer she was forcefully stopped. This bloodlust in her had been brewing for months and months and it was finally being unleashed. This is exactly of course what the Legion wanted and it was being put on display. The fel enhanced Eredar were easily taking the city on their own, their bloodlust and conquest ruthlessly destroying their enemies with no emotion, and Jen was feeding right into it. Each kill felt good, but she was never sated. Swing after swing, curse after curse, her spell and bladework absolutely mowing through enemies left and right, covered in blood, wounded, yet still full of life. She turned the corner and saw one of the defenders lying still on the ground. Crying for help, a piece of broken building crushed his legs and pinned him in place. She moved toward him and when he turned, his desperate plea for help changed to one of mercy. She scared look in his eye shot into Jen, but she never hesitated. She reached down and grabbed his throat, her long nails piercing through as she choked him out, watching the colour fade from his face as she snapped his neck after the small act of torture. She liked it, the way she toyed with her enemies, She liked hearing their screams, the bones crunch, the sounds of death. It soothed this primal drive in her.

Soon enough, she heard the call to retreat back to the ship. The city was sufficiently destroyed and their work here was done. As they returned, the brown mist in the sky shifted and moved to surround the entire planet, leaving a hole just big enough for the ship. As she came aboard, she felt the bloodlust fade from her and looked down, blood-soaked hands shaking. This wasn’t her, a heartless killing machine. Yet it felt so good. The power this body had, her body, was enough to crush cities. Maybe this was the lesson she was trying to be taught. She was part of the legion now, in it for the rest of her existence. She wasn’t going to let her emotions get in the way. F she was enjoying the killing, it would be because she knew she liked it, not some primal urge or magical spell. She smiled to herself, noting the finer points of today's combat she was in, barely even noticed the hand that came out of the cloud carrying a sword as the vessel jumped out of that part of the galaxy.


End file.
